Lillie Anderson
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHotGinger
Summary: Blaine's sister Lillie tries to get her BFF, Kurt and her brother, Blaine together by having a sleepover while their parents are out. I suck at summeries


Hi i'm new at this so take it easy on me. Cute little quote that i love "No" Kurt cried "I'm fat and round and I'm supposed to be a sexy little twink and I can't be fat and sexy!" I do not own anything except for Lillie I do own her!

"Blaine ... are you okay?" Jeff asked as Blaine stared out the window in the senior common room at Dalton Academy.

"W-what yeah 'mfine, just thinking." Blaine answered distantly. Jeff decided to just leave him be.

At that moment Nick walked in obviously looking for his best friends. "Hey, where have you guys been i've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why?" Jeff asked standing up and walking over to his friend.

"Well David got a call from one of our most favorite pshychopaths. She says she is coming to visit in an hour."

"WHAT.. WHY?" Blaine shouted

"She might miss her older brother or her...whatever the hell Jeff is to her." Nick responded

Jeff was scouling at Nick. "There is nothing going on between us I respect Blaine to much to date his smoking hot sister." "DUDE!" "sorry"

Wes and David came in the commons room looking panicked. David had ahold of his boyfriend's hand and looked a bit calmer than Wes.

"Did he tell you that evil shewitch will be here in a hour" Wes asked

"Wesley you can't call her that. That is Blaine's sister, be respectful." David scolded looking apoligizingly at Blaine

"Yeah Lillie isn't even that bad she can just be a bit wild." Jeff defended "Of course you would defend her you are practically in love with her!" Wes said raising his voice toward the end, causing David tto squeeze his hand.

"No im not, SHUT UP WESLEY ALLAN!" Jeff shouted attempting to run at Wes, but Nick held him back.

"Okay everyone just needs to take a breath and calm down"** Honestly do people not like my sister that much. **Blaine thought to himself

Nick and Jeff walked over to one of the many dark brown leather couches in the room and sat down together. Nick trying to get Jeff to calm and not be so defensive, but when it came to Lillie he really couldn't help it.

While David pulled Wes into a hug. Petting his hair and wispering probably sweet nothings into his ear. **God, Blaine was jealous why couln't he have that? Why didn't he have someone to hold and love him. **Blaine sighed.

"Well I'm going to go wait for her in the administration office." Blaine said walking out of the room completely unoticed by his friends.

Lillie Anderson was an interesting girl. She didn't care if you liked her or not. In one word she could be described as colorful or bold. She had red hair with deep purple bangs and multiple colored feathers. Lillie was about five foot eleven and was constantly called an amazon. She had pale skin with freckles, a small button nose and giant piercing blue/ gray/green eyes that seemed to always be changing. Her figure was tiny, she only weighed one hundred and five pounds. She wore a light gray pair of skinny jeans, a lavender tank top with a green and gray jacket and her usual neon green heels.

Lillie went to McKinley high school because her school in Westerville had polietly invited her not to come back and join them this year. Ehg she hated them every single one of them except her only friends, Aubree and Sean. They were fantastic and she hadn't ment abandoned them; at least they had each other.

Now she missed them she couldn't wait to see them this weekend.

In the midst of her thoughts Lillie had run into someone alittle shorter than her and just a tad bigger than her tiny frame.

As soon as she heard his voice she smiled her biggest grin. "Lil will you watch where your going you could hurt some one in those heels" Her best friend, Kurt Hummel said as she helped him up.

"Sorry, boo I spaced. I'm super excited that your staying the weekend and your going to meet my older brother and my two old best friends." Lillie said excitedly .**They are totally going to hit it off i'm a genius. **

"Which reminds me we have to pick Blaine up from his Dalton on our way home ."Lillie smiled devilishly

"Why are you looking at me like that, Lil?" Kurt looked some what frightened

" No reason I just think thaat you'll like my brother." Lillie replied with a smirk. **They're both gay, they both love music, they're both in glee clubs. This weekend will be absolutely fabulous**.Lillie thought to herself.

**Sigh. What am I going to do with her. This girl will most definatly be the death of me.** He had seen many pictures of Blaine because Lillie was kind of a picture taking fanatic and he was course Kurt would like him. Kurt thought as they made their way out to Kurt's Navagator and Lillie's purple BMW beetle.

They were going to go to Kurt's house to get his things then take Lillie's car to pick up Blaine and head home even though their parents were on buisness trips the whole weekend, so Blaine was having a few of his friends over and Lillie was having a few of hers.

*************************************O.o*****************************************

Blaine was anxious when he saw his sister old fashion purple beetle pull up to the visitors gate to get access. She pulled into a parking spot close to the doors seemings as most of the students borded and the ones that didn't, had their own cars. He was walking to greet her when she got out of the car with a pale boy. He slowed down and looked at the boy; he had seen him before in pictures in Lillie's room. But he had never thought that he was this gorgeous. The boy looked stunning in a pair of white skinney jeans that practically looked painted on, a light blue button up that seemed to match his eyes perfectly and a nice white bow tie with little blue flowers all over it. **Hes beautiful**, Blaine thought, **I get to spend the whole weekend getting to know him.**

At that point Lillie had noticed her brother and was running toward him. Oh no she was in her heels, the klutz was going to kill him if she fell. Fourtunatley she didn't fall when she reached him she threw her arms around him and squeezed as hard as she could without hurting him.

"Well hello, Lil its been awhile" Blaine said squeezing her back as Kurt walked slowly up to the scene before him. "Hey big bro i've missed you." Lillie said kissing his cheek and pulling away

Kurt reached them as they pulled away. "Hi. Im Kurt Hummel Lillie's friend from school." "Hi. My name's Blaine Im Lillie's brother if you haven't figured it out yet." Blaine said smiling as Kurt blushed.,They went to shake hands, as they did an warm electricity shot threw both their bodies, fortunately Lillie didn't notice. They quickly let go of each others hands. **Did he feel that too? **kurt thought as Blaine started talking to his sister again

"What are you doing here, Lil?" Blane asked turning back to his sister

"Did you forget? Mom and dad are out of the country this weekend and we agreed to have some friends over. Also i figured i could pick you up." Lillie replied

"Oh, Lil I totally forgot Im sorry. I havent invited anyone but Ill see what the guys are doing, kay?" "s'okay"

The doors to the adminisrtation office flew open and a blur of blonde hair and blue and red blazer were seen running their way, fallowed by Nick's walking form.

Lillie started to run across the parking lot to meet the figure known as Jeff. This time tripping on her heels. "Oh God LIL" "Lil be careful" were shouted by Kurt and Blaine as she fell but fortunately she was caught by her knight in shining armor. "Oh man, Jeff thanks that could have been so bad" Lillie said as she was wrapped in a strong, needy embrace "No prob. Lil I'll always catch you" Jeff replied grinning so hard his face hurt

Lillie was actually blushing. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and started laughing their asses off. Walking toward the pair that were still intertwined. Nick reached them and cleared his throat signalling the should pull apart.

Blaine and kurt reached the group. Lillie had a smirk on her face as she stood a little closer to Jeff was neccesary. Blaine standing next to her and across from Kurt. Kurt seemed to notice something.

" You guys look nothing alike. How the hell are you siblings?" Kurt asked curiously "Oh, Lillie didn't tell you ?" Blaine said looking at Lillie dissapointedly "LILLIAN!" "OK, jez chill. So well I'm adopted and I'm from Ireland. My real parents are from there, my mom died when I was still a newborn and my dad wasn't sure he had the income to take care of me. So Dad, well Blaine's dad, William was in Ireland on buisness and they were friends so him and mom talked it out and they adopted me. A few months later Blainers here was born and now we are a big happy family, I take a yearly trip with dad or blaine to Ireland to see my real dad, his name is scott." **Wow thats alot to just lay on him he's gonna freak out and not wanna be my friend any more. **

"Thats terrible Lil " Kurt said looking sadly at the tall girl " My mom died when I was only eight years old so I understand if you wanna talk about it" **That poor boy he doesn't deserve all that saddness. I just wanna reach over there and give him a hug ... maybe a kiss ...NO BAD BLAINE THIS IS YOUR SISTERS BEST FRIEND! STOP THIINKING LIKE THAT! hes probably not even gay **"No its ok, Kurt. I have a great family" Lillie explained pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Ok enough of the pity party, what brings you and your lovely friend here to Dalton, Lillie?" asked a quiet Nick who had been silent till now "Oh yes. Well im here to pick up Blaine for the weekend." Lillie explained

" Would you guys like to come over for the weekend? Our parents are out of the country for the next two weeks. So we are kinda having a small party this weekend just us and a few friends" Blaine asked his friends looking like a puppy who wanted a treat. Kurt's heart melted at this.

" Ya man, I mean all I was gonna do this weekend was hang with Wes and David." " I was just gonna do watever Nick was doing " Nick and Jeff answered excitedly "I wonder if Wes and David want to come ? I havent been able to harrass my good pal, Wesley in a while." Lillie thought aloud with an evil smirk

"Who are Wes and David?" asked a timid looking Kurt who hadnt really said anything since the talk of his mother. "Just some more of my friends. Wes doesn't really like Lillie because one year Lillie kissed his boyfriend, David at a party and then she teased him about it for the next month." Blaine said as Lillie tried to make herself look smaller under everyones gaze by curling into Jeffs chest. Nick watched jealously as Jeff rubbed up and down her arms trying to console her.

" I said I was sorry. And they wernt even dating then." Lillie mumbled into Jeff chest " Lil, we know but did you have to keep messing with him after he forgave you?" Blaine asked " I was just being my playful self."

" I know." came a new voice from behind. It was Wes with David right next to him hands intertwined. Kurt couldn't help but stare because he had never seen a young gay couple before just Rachel's dads, Hirem and Leroy Berry. Blaine noticed and walked over to Kurt's side. " Are you OK?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear causing the latter to jump and turn a bright red. "Ya just not used to seeing gay couples. I wish I had what they have." Kurt said looking sad. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and gave it a reasuring squeeze. "Me too. But you'll find someone soon Kurt I promise." Kurt looked into Blaine eyes and knew that he would " You will too Blaine. I can tell." Kurt smiled as Blaine blushed.

"Well lover boys we better get going." Lillie interupted " OK we will see you guys in about an hour at your house we'll get our stuff packed and head over together." said Jeff as the other started walking away. " See you in a bit Jeffy" Lillie said giggling at the nickname she had used. "Ya see you" Jeff said pecking her on the cheek and walking off towards Nick who was watching the whole scene with sad, wanting eyes.

...O.o...


End file.
